


Faster and Higher

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Other, Runner Hinata Shouyou, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Hinata is a member of the Karasuno Volleyball Club with an off relationship with the desired Kiyoko. What happens when the Karasuno boys finally figure out why the two are so close?Nonbinary Hinata Shoyo!Runner Hinata Shoyo!High Jump Hinata Shoyo!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. I Am A

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was originally was going to be a one-shot but I couldn't resist a running fanfiction and it ended up being longer than expected!

Hinata and Kiyoko didn’t interact much when around the team. They didn’t have much time to be around one another and they had their own things to do. Kiyoko managed everything, making sure everyone was set. Hinata was training, figuring out how to improve and be the best player he can be.

Yet when they had those breaks or ran into each other in the hall they could hold steady conversations. Kiyoko was quiet, introverted, and smart. Hinata was loud, extroverted, and not the brightest. Kiyoko was a senior. Hinata was a first year. Their personalities and ages didn’t match up, nothing about them did in reality.

You can see why they’d be stared at in the hallways when holding a calm, happy conversation. Most people assumed it was about Volleyball and they went on their way.

When the group would head out on the weekend to get meals every so often, Kiyoko and Hinata would both decline. Neither of them really gave a set explanation.

Suspicion grew high when they saw Kiyoko excitedly hand Hinata a bag, Hinata beaming as he thanked her. It wasn’t entirely full but the bag was holding some stuff. The two every so often would be caught going into the school at the same time or be seen heading off somewhere after school.

No one ever expected what they saw at the track championship. They all had come to support Kiyoko, but it turned out they had someone else to cheer on as well.

There stood Kiyoko, stunning in her uniform. She was talking to a nervous wreck of orange hair. Wiping their hand on their bottoms there stood none other than Hinata. No one could deny the shock, surprise, and embarrassment they felt when they saw Hinata standing there in a girl’s track uniform, a slight bump to their chest and no visible bulge.

Before anyone could shout to draw the attention of the two the speaker came on, “200-meter dash runners head to the bull pit to receive your tags!”

(A/N: Sorry that’s what they call the check-in booth at my meets, you go there for tags and to show that you are present for the race)

Hinata and Kiyoko exchanged a tight hug before Hinata jogged off, Kiyoko watching with a flushed expression.

Don't get her wrong, Hinata was out of her league and they were significantly shorter compared to most runners, but their body was undeniably stunning.

Short but developed legs, thick thighs, strong calves, and a round and prominent ass was a beautiful and breathtaking sight. You could see the light jiggle of her hamstring muscles with each step, something no one noticed before because of their shorts. Now wearing skin-tight, tiny briefs and a tight sports bra their body was on display. They had a rather flat but still slightly muscular chest that was still developing, strong arm muscles, and sweaty palms. Everyone watched the last minute warm-ups. Hinata swinging their legs, stretching in a straddle, and quickly squeezing in some static stretches.

The time approached, slapping a sticker onto their hip Hinata let out a shaky breath, the autonomic nerves kicking in. Hinata felt like they were shaking, they could feel their head pounding as their heartbeat shook their ears. Taking a deep breath Hinata exchanged handshakes with all their taller competitors.

Compared to the other meet times and their practice times, Hinata was set to win. Kiyoko clasped her hands, anxiously waiting for the start.

Walking past, the official grabbed his starting gun, gesturing for everyone to listen. No one could hear him speak but he tried to calm down the naturally anxious runners and explained the rules quickly. Stepping back everyone got settled into the starting blocks.

Hinata’s face went oddly blank as they stared straight ahead. This was serious, they’re the only ones running for the 200-meter dash in Karasuno. Getting a higher score would be a huge head start for the team.

“On your marks.”

Everyone bent down.

“Get set…”

Legs raised as their backs straightened.

**Bang**

Holy shit.

Hinata went flying, taking the curve as they let their arms do the work. Fighting with a girl from Aoba Johsai for first place Hinata opened their stride. Arms calm but still, legs flying forward faster than anyone could process. Sweat flying as Hinata’s hair flew in the breeze, those beautiful legs moving fast as the meat on those bones jerked with the impact of their foot on the ground.

_ This is a mini Oikawa. I refuse to be beaten by some prissy higher up school. I will be the best! _

Everyone gasped as once the first 100 meters was done Hinata took off, soaring past the group, taking in a deep breath, a fire in their eyes as one leg was slamming into the ground right after the other. Chest heaving as the fabric of their briefs was slowly sliding up.

They all could see right behind Hinata was Kiyoko, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Let’s go Sho!”

Reaching the finish line Hinata was first. Gasping for air as the student section from their school started screaming. The rest of the team rushed over cheering brightly as Hinata was awkwardly handed a medal. Hinata took it and simply put it on with a small smile.

What surprised everyone the most was the hugs after the race. No one understood that the females, the ones who “cared so much about appearance” and “eww germs” were the ones tightly hugging after a race, congratulating one another. Hinata shining brightly was wrapped into the arms of many.


	2. Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shows their skill in the high jump. The Karasuno boys get a nice look at what power is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

After the race and hug exchange Hinata rushed over to Kiyoko, leaping into the air with excitement.

“Was that good enough?”

“Hinata, that was amazing. I was so shocked when you took off at the 100-meter mark.”

Crashing into the false grass Hinata laid there, “I feel like I’m dying.”

**High jumpers head to the bull pit to receive your tags, first call.**

Groaning Hinata stood up, handed a cup of sports drink. Quickly drinking it, Kiyoko offered to take the trash. Everyone gasped as Kiyoko’s hand reached down to grip Hinata’s thigh, ripping off the tag.

“Ow!”

Kiyoko chuckled, sticking the old tag in the paper cup, “Here let me roll you out until they go for the second call in ten minutes.”

“Alright!"

Laying back down Kiyoko pulled out a roller. Having to pin Hinata’s leg down she began. Hinata hissed in pain, thrashing around in agony.

“Common, we need to loosen up those legs for your jumping!”

Gripping at the fake grass Hinata screamed into the ground. Kiyoko rolling away. The loudspeaker came to life.

**Results for the 200 Meter Dash… in third place, we have Kanno Takara from Date Tech… runner up Fukuyo Ayumi from Aoba Johsai. In first place, we have Shoko Hinata from Karasuno.**

Cheering could be heard all around the track, everyone looking to Hinata who was crying out in pain from the roller being pressed into their calves. Kiyoko struggles to keep Hinata from escaping.

**Second call for all high jumpers to make their way to the bull pit. I repeat the second call.**

Kiyoko let go of Hinata who picked out a wedgie and checked for anything showing. Sighing, Hinata and Kiyoko headed off the bull pit. 

Returning they made their way over to an odd-looking contraption. The sight was a giant foam pad, and something similar to a limbo bar.

Hinata bounced, calming themself down as Kiyoko just stood there patiently. The hurdles were in the middle of this meet so she had some time to pass. Everyone watching as people went up to jump, some failing on the first and second try and others who succeeded.

Hinata was called and headed over. No one knew what the height was set at but it was just at least a foot shorter than them. Everyone watched as they got into stance. Testing their springiness before beginning the step sequence.

Just like that Hinata started with a wide stride, picking up speed before clearing the jump. Leaping up and bending backward to fling their entire body over. Having at least a foot above the bar as a starter. More rounds approached and Hinata was still competing. Kiyoko gently tapped Hinata’s hip to let them know they needed to fix their bottoms or tag.

Eventually, it was just seeing how high Hinata could jump. Eventually, the height was 6 feet, a whole 9 inches taller than Hinata. No one could believe it as Hinata flew in the air, soaring over the pole. People clapped, most female competitors had their jaws dropped as they watched Hinata take away the crowd. Eventually stopping at 6’3’’ Hinata seemed excited to just have jumped.

Walking away to Kiyoko, Hinata seemed sad, “I didn’t PR.”

(A/N: PR means Personal Record)

Hinata started walking off only to have a coach chase after Hinata. Everyone watched the encounter as they handed Hinata another first-place medal.

“Oh! Thank you!”

“No problem! You sure deserve that with your incredible jumping!”

“Thank you~!"

Standing for Kiyoko Hinata pointed to the ground, “Kneel before me, queen!”

Kiyoko nodded, kneeling to the ground, bowing her head. Hinata took the medal and put it around Kiyoko’s neck with a bright smile.

“Rise! A queen!”

Kiyoko smiled softly, ruffling Hinata’s hair, “Come on, let’s do a couple of laps.”

Hinata nodded, ripping off the tag on their thigh to throw it in the trash bin.

Kiyoko and Hinata just ran for what felt like forever, the two happily laughing and joking about god knows what. Hinata’s hands moved automatically, letting them know they were telling a story. Kiyoko’s eyes widened as she slightly nudged Hinata, who almost fell from laughter. Suddenly a random guy came up, Hinata going to fix their shoes, assuming that they wanted Kiyoko.

Rising Hinata smiled only to be met with a nervous boy. Hinata blinked a couple of times before panicking, “Are you okay? Do you need water? I have a bottle on me!”

The guy shook his head, snapping out of his daze, “Oh, Uhm no I’m fine. I was just watching you compete today and I was wondering if you would like to join our club, you seem very competitive!”

Hinata looked nervous at first, then actually considering the offer, “What club?”

“Mathletes!”

Hinata couldn’t help but burst out into laughter, resting a hand on the guy's shoulder, “I’m so sorry but you asked the wrong person. I’m pretty stupid.”

Kiyoko smacked the back of Hinata’s head, “You’re not stupid! You’re just really busy!”

The guy extended out a piece of paper to Hinata, “That's cool. I would like to talk to you more. Shoyo~.”

Hinata blinked, turning bright red, “Oh my god! Uhm, thanks! Haha, see you around!”

The guy smiled as he walked away, Hinata just about passing out. Kiyoko smiled brightly as she took the piece of paper.

“Wow, the guy knows you at school and doesn’t care that you are biologically female. Impressive.”

“Oh god, I already am in love with someone else. I can’t handle drama, I just want to be skinny and fit.”

“Oh, still in love with the King?”

“Hey, don’t call him that. Call him… the milkman!”

“Alright, he really hates King doesn’t he.”

“Yeah, I don’t even feel comfortable saying it when he’s not around.”

“You’re an interesting person Hinata.”

“Thanks! I hate when I am bored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yah!


	3. Kiyoko's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kiyoko's hurdles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted one dedicated to Kiyoko's race! I hope you enjoyed!

**First call for 100-meter hurdles, head to the bull pit to receive your tag.**

Kiyoko took a deep breath extending out her bag to Hinata who took it. Quickly hugging Kiyoko tightly with a bright smile.

“You’ll do great! I’ll be screaming your name!”

“Thank you, Sho.”

Nodding quickly, Hinata watched Kiyoko walk off. The girls' glasses in their hands. Slightly gripping them, Hinata watched Kiyoko make it over there safely. Approached by an older woman she slightly shook Hinata.

“You were amazing today!”

“Thank you, Coach.”

“Watching Miss Kiyoko?”

“Yeah, she’s so amazing.”

“She really is, but having both you and her. We will rise this year.”

“Yeah! I believe in our team!”

The woman bent down, pushing down on Hinata’s shins, “You’re very active and put a lot of pressure on your feet and legs. Tell me if anything hurts.”

Nodding Hinata let the woman check them for shin splints and hamstring injuries. Kiyoko was busy warming up. The coach was relieved when Hinata just said their muscles were a little tired.

“Wonderful to see you don’t have any injuries developing. Let’s keep it that way.”

“Yes, coach.”

Heading off Hinata threw on the volleyball windbreaker, happily feeling covered. Setting everything down to go assist with handling the hurdles. Once finishing up and making sure they didn’t overlap Hinata went right back over to their belongings.

Kiyoko looked composed, getting in running position as the official was getting ready to raise the gun.

**On your marks**

Everyone got up to the starting line.

**Ready**

Shook her arms.

**Set**

Kiyoko leaned forwards in position, face blank as she focused.

**Bang**

Kiyoko raised hell, her body coming to life. Her legs spread out beautifully as she leaped over each hurdle. Passing the boys her hair flew in the wind, sweat slowly slipping off her arms and legs as she pushed forward. The thrill and adrenaline rush brings a small smile to her face as she breaths.

Everyone watched as Hinata screamed, pushing Kiyoko further with motivation and encouragement. A bright smile as Hinata leaned forward, hands cupping their mouth.

“You got this! Push it! Common! Yeah, Kiyoko!”

Kiyoko came in second place, only beat by a half of a second. She was rather proud of herself, she was put with the fastest group and she almost came out on top.

Rushing over Hinata slammed into Kiyoko, brightly smiling. Kiyoko, ecstatic from her improvement, spun Hinata. Their jaws dropped as she pressed a kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

Kiyoko was officially overjoyed. Hinata beaming up at Kiyoko, flattered they were the one to experience and witness it.

“You were so amazing! You flew over those hurdles and you looked so serious! I was all  GAW! And you went ZOOM! It all like WOOSH and—“

“Thank you, Hinata. Now we both have our medals.”

The scores being announced overhead, some other girls from the team rushing over rambling about how good they all did that meet. Hinata was busy pulling out some earbuds, Kiyoko doing the same. The two just rested in the grass, leaning against one another as races went after one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D


	4. In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko and Hinata run a painful 400-meter dash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the short chapter! I like to dedicate a whole chapter to a single race! Please enjoy!

**400-meter dash**

Kiyoko and Hinata looked at each other, groaning at how they despised this race. It was uncomfortable and painful. It felt like they were moving way too fast but not fast enough, practically running out a breath and feeling puke rise in your throat was a result of the race.

The two walked over, Kiyoko with the number 1 label, Hinata with the number 3 the two standing at the starting line. The boys are only able to see their backside, mostly just avoiding their entire figure until the race is about to start. The two jumping and tapping their shoes left the team nervous.

Kiyoko and Hinata competing against one another? At least they’d be able to push one another. They could feel their minds go blank as the two bent slightly, getting ready to make a run for it.

You practically sprint the entire thing but your minor change in speed is vital. Book it for the first one hundred, stride for the next two hundred, speed it up during the three hundred and then push yourself past your limits in the remaining one hundred.

**Bang**

Off they went. Hinata, Kiyoko, and a random chick from Shiratorizawa were fighting for first. Eventually, Hinata was in second and Kiyoko in third.

The Karasuno team found themselves screaming at the two to pass them, they could see the shock when Hinata registered the screams. Without hesitation, Hinata was quick to move out into lane two, their body was drenched in sweat, and their face was red. Chest heaving as they pushed themselves harder, legs extending out wider as their arms moved quicker. You could see the pain etched into their expression as they gasped for air. The beautiful orange hair soaring in the wind as Hinata’s eyes narrowed as concentration locked in. They could see the volleyball necklace soaring in the wind behind, a familiar number ten. A gift Kageyama had bought Hinata for their 16th birthday.

“Hell yeah Hinata!”

In a matter of seconds, Hinata was ahead again, Kiyoko right behind the two.

Upon realizing Hinata was a step ahead the two started the ultimate race. Everyone gasped when Hinata who was a foot and a half shorter than this girl sped up as well. Hinata’s stride opened and their arms flew as the crowd could see their muscles clench, rising to run on their tippy-toes Hinata pushed forward flying.

The screaming from both sides was deafening but just like that steps away from the finish line. Hinata practically threw themself forward, over that line. Kiyoko still remained in third place, but Hinata came out in first.

Of course, as soon as they passed the finish line Hinata collapsed, body heaving as they needed more air to come in. Kiyoko simply kneeled next to Hinata resting her head on their back. The girl from Shiratorizawa just joined, resting with the two Karasuno students in a hug.

The crowd cheering, the sight was heartwarming. Three exhausted, muscular, badass runners all laying in a hug pile. The Karasuno boys all jumping and clapping, not paying attention to any of the other runners. The person stood there holding the three medals uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with them.

Then the panic started as coaches ran over to check on Hinata who had to be dying. Kiyoko was handed water and some ice for her neck. The student from Shiratorizawa seemed okay but still got ice for her calves and some sports drink. Hinata on the other hand was offered some water and had a woman helping Hinata catch their breath.

One woman helped Hinata sit up, letting them rest on her legs, another woman sat in front of Hinata, doing some breathing strategies. Hinata just nodded, watching the woman and mimicking her breathing. Eventually calmed down enough that’s when Hinata’s legs started shaking from exhaustion. Hinata was permitted to lay down after resting for a bit and the girls all watched the uncontrollably shaking legs, enjoying the satisfying sight.

Slowly rising Hinata made his way off the track with Kiyoko. The two-headed over to the concession to get some snacks. Noya and Tanaka sprinting at the sight of the queen and the decoy heading off. Everyone else followed to see Hinata sleeping, letting out an occasional snore with a half-eaten granola bar in their hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 I'm crossing my fingers that this isn't bad. I love you all, thank you for reading!


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno team finally greet their teammate who's a monstrous member of the track team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm spam posting! I type all of these on google docs and I'm just finally posting these :)

With the Karasuno boys swarming the two exhausted girls, Kiyoko looked up and nodded, “Boys, surprised to see you here.”

Noya and Tanaka slammed one foot on the bench and pointed to their chest, “We would never miss an important meet of yours!”

Kiyoko fixed her glasses, taking Hinata’s granola bar and taking a bite, “You’ve never shown up to one before?”

Hinata groaned, shifting slightly, “I could really go for an ice bath.”

Kiyoko sighed, taking a glance at every guy on the team, “Well there’s only one more race left. Are your legs no longer shaking?”

“Nope they’re pretty still I think… yeah they’re fine.”

“Alrighty, don’t forget to take off your tag so they don’t pick it up.”

“Okay, Kiyoko-san.”

Slowly rising, Hinata looked up, blinking a couple of times at the sight of the team surrounding her, “Oh— hey guys! I thought I heard you cheering! Wha—“

Enveloped in a hug Hinata laughed, sinking into the embrace. Suga smiled with his arms wrapped around Hinata, cheek resting on the top of the orange head of fluffy hair.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Tsukishima groaned, pulling himself out of the hug, “Surprised to see you actually be good at something.”

Hinata chuckled, rubbing the back of their neck, “I’ll take that as a compliment, thanks telephone pole.”

Yamaguchi was amazed, smiling brightly, “That was so cool, your legs just like flew and you like, leaped with every step!”

Daichi chuckled, ruffling Hinata’s hair, “That was some impressive sprinting I have to admit.”

“Thank you, running is a specialty of mine. A good way to take out energy and anger.”

Kageyama shoved Hinata, “I could still beat you in any race!”

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that, Bakayama~!”

The tall jet-black haired boy turned bright red, choking on his milk, “Oh— l aifiendkdledkcolw.”

Hinata laughed, simply turned around with Kiyoko, the two walking away. Up close they could see the stretch marks over Hinata’s hips, sides of their ass, and the insides of their thighs.

Everyone felt heat rise to their face at that, they were so mesmerizing and pretty and strange looking to them. They were these light pink, deep purple squiggly lines that decorated the patch of skin. Kiyoko reached out, ripping off the sticker of Hinata who jumped at the sensation, leaning down slightly to rub the irritated skin.

“You should give me a warning!”

Kiyoko laughed waving the papers in Hinata’s face, “I like it when you’re surprised.”

Looking up, turning a light pink Hinata’s scowl broke out into a bright smile, leaping into the air, “That was cute!”

The two laughed, jogging off to their coach who hugged the two tightly with a proud smile. The Karasuno boys grabbed something small to see they were doing a team picture. Hinata with three golds, Kiyoko a silver, and a bronze, and the others with an occasional medal or ribbon.

Everyone smiled widely as they won the meet. The group cheered as they all exchanged a hug or hand clapped. Hinata, smiling brightly, threw the medals in their bag mindlessly. Congratulating everyone who got a ribbon or medal, making sure all of them felt important and worthy.

Some of the slower runners Hinata took their hands, smiling as they encouraged them to go on runs with them and they’ll give them future pointers. The girls nodded, tightly hugging Hinata as the disappointment and shame they felt towards themself disappeared.

Hinata grabbed some spandex and put them on over their bottoms and stretched, “I’m gonna go on a quick run around campus.”

Kiyoko nodded, throwing on some of her own spandex, “Alright, I’ll come with, let’s go. The others are eating.”

Hinata threw on a watch, “Okay! We will go out for ten minutes.”

Starting the watch the two started their cool-down run, the two held a steady pace in silence, the Karasuno guys even went up to the coach and got permission to drive Hinata and Kiyoko home. The coach immediately allowed them at the sight of the attractive youngsters.

They waited around wondering where Hinata and Kiyoko went, not having seen them disappear. Watching them come back they nodded.

“Duh, they were doing a cooldown!”

Hinata laughed at something, Kiyoko probably made a snarky comment about boys or something. Hinata stopped his watch and the guy from before rushed over.

“Hey, Shoyo!”

Hinata stopped with a bright smile, “Oh hey! What’s up?”

“I gave you the wrong number, that’s my dad's number.”

“Oh! Follow me, it’s in my bag.”

The guys were ultimately confused about why Hinata was with a really attractive guy. Tanaka and Noya were getting a little protective, Suga and Daichi smacking their heads. Hinata and the guy sit down, Hinata ending up just handing the guy their phone while looking for the slip of paper.

The guys excitedly put in his number and Hinata smiled brightly handing the slip of paper, “You don’t have your dad’s number memorized?”

“Nope, only my mother’s, hers is easier to remember.”

“Haha, I only have to worry about my mother’s so you’re not alone.”

The guy took the paper with a warm smile, “You’re an interesting person Hinata.”

“Thanks, I’d hate to be bored.”

(A/N: Yes I mean bored not boring)

The two laughed again, helping Hinata up, the guy held out a fist, “See you around?”

Nodding Hinata lightly bumped their fists, “Can’t wait for the day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shall be posting again within five more minutes!


	6. An Eventful Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride in Sugamama's van and an unexpected hangout at Hinata's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some backstory to this and some mild and short drama! #Yolo  
> :,)

Watching him walk off Hinata stared for a moment before shrugging, turning to Kiyoko, “Well that was interesting.”

The Karasuno boys approached Kiyoko and smiled softly, folding a shirt, “You have a crush on him?”

“As if, we all know I like Kag— Karasuno way too much! Yeah!”

The team all paused confused on why Hinata was staring at them with their face a bright red.

Tsukishima chuckled, having heard it all, “Nice save idiot.”

Yamaguchi raised a brow, lightly tugging on Tsukishima’s sleeve, “Wait, what happened?”

“Oh nothing, Hinata over here almost just confessed their love to their crush.”

“Tsukishima I swear to god you better not—“

Suga sighed, not willing to deal with the bullshit, “We already talked with your coach, and we are taking you home.”

“Oh, okay!”  
“Okay.”

Leading all of them over to Suga’s car, Kiyoko practically picked Hinata up, “I’m taking Hinata, they’ll sit on my lap.”

Everyone blinked at Kiyoko’s protectiveness, glaring at all the guys while Hinata just smiled brightly happy with anything.

Getting inside everyone watched as Kiyoko and Hinata just chilled, Hinata showing her some pictures of Natsu trying to play volleyball.

“Hey, you should take off your tag on your top.”

“Oh, okay!”

Hinata just started to take out the safety pins holding on the runner’s tag. Seeming to ignore the eyes of their teammates. Crumpling up the paper Hinata also took Kiyoko’s pins.

“Alright, enough staring at me. I’m non-binary, Kiyoko recruited me onto the girl’s track team and I play male volleyball.”

Asahi was sitting next to the two and just smiled, “That’s really cool. I’m assuming you don’t have a preference on pronouns but what would you like us to call you?”

Hinata looked up at them with wide eyes, “Oh, well I don’t really care. I get called anything and everything, I would rather be called they/them but I just never correct people. Besides, I keep it a secret cause there are a lot of people who don’t understand and hate me for it.”

Everyone watched Hinata speak, rambling about their orientation, “I don’t really care about it, but I’d rather not deal with the hate and the bullying again so I’d like it to be on the down-low if that’s okay. Just call me whatever and yeah.”

The car was filled with comforting and encouraging praises. Hinata looking at them with wide eyes, never once had coming out been so easy and unproblematic.

“Haha- thank you, you guys. That means a lot to me that you don’t have a problem with it!”

Suga even spoke, busy driving, “If anyone did have a problem with it I’d kick them out of the car and run them over my child.”

Hinata laughed at that, relief flooding them, “Thanks but it’s okay. I’ve faced a lot of people who didn’t support me, it’s not really anything that affects me any more.”

Everyone went quiet, Kageyama pulling out his phone, “Names.”

“Good luck, it would take a while to write them all down. Anyway, I don’t want to talk or think about those people. You guys supporting me is enough.”

Kiyoko put an earbud in Hinata’s ear, wrapping her arms around Hinata holding a phone, looking over Hinata’s shoulder, “Wanna finish that movie?”

“Hell yeah~!”

The two relaxed, watching the screen. Most of the guys glanced but immediately walked away assuming it was a chick flick. Suddenly Yamaguchi gasped, leaning over the seat.

“Is that mean girls?”

Hinata turned around, eyes wide as there was a shine to them, “You watched it?”

“Yeah! I heard it's an iconic movie in America!”

Hinata laughed, watching it, “Yeah, I can see why. Everyone’s so pretty and the movie is really funny.”

The three ended up watching it, the rest of the guys not understanding what they meant. Kiyoko pulled out the earbuds so Yamaguchi could also listen, they were caught off guard by English.

Now the attention of the boys was captured, everyone looked at the screen to see some blondes, a brunette, and a redhead. There were subtitles but Hinata’s eyes maybe occasionally looked at the subtitles.

(A/N: I stan Hinata understanding English listening wise because of his dad, but not being able to read, write, or confidently speak English)

Eventually, they all reached Hinata’s home, “Hey, I can make you all something if you’d like to come inside.”

Tanaka and Noya rushed out of the car, following Hinata to the front door. Suga shrugged, ending up taking out his keys and motioning everyone inside. Kiyoko seemed excited to see the house.

Walking inside it was surprisingly not as big as they’d expect, but it was terribly tiny. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area.

“Natsu! I’m home.”

The sound of a door slamming open scared everyone half to death, a flash passed them.

“Sho-Sho!”

Hinata smiled brightly at the girl who leaped into their arms, “Everyone, this is my little sister Natsu. Natsu, these are my friends from volleyball I told you about.”

Natsu gasped at Kiyoko, pointing at her,  
“She’s pretty!”

Hinata nodded, “She is. Kiyoko, you can follow me. I'll get you some comfortable clothes to change into.”

Nodding, Kiyoko followed Hinata to a room, most likely their own room but you never know. Walking out, Hinata smiled, clapping their hands together, “You all can relax in the living room, I’m sure Natsu would love to talk to you and hear all about volleyball.”

Natsu cheered as Tanaka picked her up, shockingly good with kids, “Yes! Me and my bro here can tell you all about volleyball!”

Hinata chuckled, heading into the kitchen starting to cook. They could hear a phone go off, Natsu rushing over with a smile.

“It’s Mommy!”

“Thank you Natsu,” Hinata squeezed her quickly before answering, “Hello?”

The other couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“...”

“Oh, so when do you think you’ll be back? Next Thursday maybe?”

“...”

“Yeah, that’s okay. Natsu is doing great, she’s having the time of her life with my friends—“

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah, they just came to my track meet and I offered. Don’t worry I already bought the groceries and took Natsu to school.”

“...”

“Yeah, I was planning on working tomorrow the neighbors already said they could watch Natsu. Besides, I actually saved up to buy that one thing…”

“Yeah! That! She’s gonna flip, I’ve been saving up for months now!”

Hinata watched over to food, adding in some seasoning, the phone resting in between her collarbone and chin.

“Yeah, I was wondering, how much more for the hospital bills until they’re all paid?”

“...”

“That’s not awful. We can figure it out, I promise. I miss him too.”

It was quiet for a moment before Hinata chuckled, “I still remember when Natsu was born he was wheeled into the room right, resting right beside you while I laid in the middle.”

“...yeah.”

“You should probably get some rest, I’m positive you have to be exhausted. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know when I send in the payments. Also, Natsu mentioned something about wanting to do ballet?”

“...”

“I think I still have my old pair in a bin somewhere, since we moved I’d have to look.”

“...”

“Yeah! Of course, I’d take her to practice and go to her recitals if you are not home. I’m looking into groups I can sign her up into actually, her friends in a group so I have a meeting with the instructor at the ass crack of dawn on Tuesday.”

“...”

“I’m okay. Mom— trust me, I’m—“

“...”

“Yes, I know. I’ll tell you if I need to go back, but I swear I’m doing okay. I’m not lying because of money anymore. Besides, I have Natsu to live for now.”

“...”

“Yes mom, I love you more.”

Turning around Hinata smiled, “Natsu, come say hi to mommy, she wants to hear your beautiful voice.”

Natsu came storming out taking the phone happily speaking to her mother while Hinata finished up the food, grabbing everyone some beverages.

“Everyone! Foods ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE ;)


	7. A Different Kind Of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice meal and the Karasuno team being a crackhead family with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and I think it was an average ending :3

The group all came out slowly, visibly curious and excited about a home-cooked meal by none other than Hinata. When they looked at the table they couldn’t help but feel their mouths fall agape. It looked wonderful, it smelt wonderful and all of this was made by their young teammate.

“Woah…”

“Yeah, yeah shocked I can cook, sit down and eat please!”

Everyone had to blink a couple of times at the sight of a table long enough for 12 people, with twelve chairs.

Tanaka gasped, analyzing the table, “Woah! I didn’t know you had a whole table hidden somewhere in your house. Wait, did you already have this here?”

Tsukishima sighed when he realized that the rest of the team was also curious about the table situation. Kiyoko had to facepalm, not even surprise at her crushes idiocy. Yachi giggled at Kiyoko while the other boys just waited for a response.

Hinata was busy listening to Natsu who was explaining what she wanted. Hinata felt warmth flood their cheeks when Natsu seemed so excited to eat a home-cooked meal with a bunch of people.

No one could deny there was so much joy and optimistic energy that filled the room. It felt like a home, a family. Hinata went to go cut up Natsu’s food when they realized everyone was quiet.

“Oh! Did I forget anything? I can grab you guys anything you need—“

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, rolling his eyes even though he was secretly reassuring Hinata, “You did nothing wrong. These idiots don’t seem to understand why you suddenly have a big table and a bunch of chairs.”

Natsu wined when Hinata stopped cutting her food. Hinata looked bewildered at the lack of common sense even though they had none themself.

“It’s a pull-out table? We got one for whenever our family is out of the country and comes to visit. The chairs are amazing, they fold till they’re flat and we keep them in that closet over there! It’s pretty simple!”

Everyone looked at their plate, visibly embarrassed. Natsu breaking the awkward silence with a roar, “Tanny~ my food!”

(A/N: Tanny = Natsu’s version of Tangerine)

Everyone blinked a couple of times while Hinata turned to Natsu, “Hey, that wasn’t very polite of you was it?”

“Sorry, I love you!”

Hinata chuckled, before continuing to cut her food, “It’s alright, try to think before you speak sunshine.”

Everyone dug into their food with an odd fondness. The favor left them on their toes, it was incredible, to say the least. Hinata sighed, having to watch everyone eat for a moment. The smiles of genuine enjoyment left Hinata higher than a kite. After all, they hadn’t prepared food for a group of people before, and the sight of their appetites being satisfied was amazing.

“So… Hinata.”

“Yes!”

“Running huh?”

Kiyoko spat out her water at that, “My bad. I asked her to join.”

Daichi blinked a couple of times in awe, “You recruited Hinata? Why?”

“Well, as we can all easily see Hinata has so much potential with their stamina and incredible bursts of energy and jumping abilities.”

Most everyone ate, listening in interest.

Hinata spoke up, an embarrassed smile, “Kiyoko may or not have walked in on me lifting my shirt to wipe off my face and saw my binder. When I told her I was non-binary she immediately asked me to join to track team. They had been losing members and it’s been ten years or more since they last won nationals. I had the potential to be the last step to win nationals.”

Kiyoko swallowed her bite of food and sheepishly smiled, “I really had to butter Hinata up. The uniforms were a big no.”

Hinata looked down, smacking their face, “I forgot to change.”

Natsu giggled, eating happily, “Mommy left a sweatshirt on the shoe rack.”

“Really? Thank you Natsu, Kiyoko make sure she takes small bites so she doesn’t choke.”

“Sure things Sho, you can go and change if you want.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Natsu I give you permission to tease them.”

Slipping out of the room the guys swallowed a lump in their throat as Natsu wore a shit-eating grin.

•5 minutes later•

Walking in wearing a white crop top and nice black sweatpants Hinata sighed in contentment. Looking up, Tanaka was crying, Tsukishima was resting his head on the table and Yamaguchi was cackling. Kageyama was bright red as he was covering his mouth. Kiyoko was smirking and Yachi looked upmost shocked. Daichi and Suga looked so proud while they hugged each other. Asahi and Noya bright red, avoiding eye contact with one another.

“Natsu? What happened?”

“I told Tanaka that staring at Kiyoko was creepy and he was a bald pedophile. I said Tsukishima was a butthead and that I’m surprised he has any friends with his awful personality. I told Kageyama you like him because you were too scared to do it yourself! And I told Noya to ask out Asahi already because they totally like each other—!”

“You did what?!”

Natsu cowered scared, “But- but you said—“

“Great job! The look on their faces is so worth it!”

Natsu lit up like a lightbulb, reaching her arm up for Hinata to carry her, “Really Tanny? Hehe, I’m done eating!”

“Alright! You can play out in the living room while I eat okay?”

“Alright! I love you~!”

“Love you too Natsu, try not to make a mess while I’m not out there okay?”

“Okay!”

Running out Hinata sat down, simply eating while choosing to ignore the fact Natsu told everyone Hinata like Kageyama.

Kageyama stammered, bright red, “Y-you like, like m-me?”

“I thought it was obvious I do. I just didn’t want to say anything when you didn’t know about my situation. It was easier for me to not risk it.”

“Oh! Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Noya got up and leaped onto Hinata. The harsh motion caused Hinata to slam on the ground, of course, an accident. Hinata laughed as he hugged Noya back. Laying on the ground, Hinata still in a sitting position, Noya practically laying on Hinata. The two both sharing a long embrace of calling out each other’s name.

“Thank you for the food! It is the best thing I’ve ever eaten! Please marry me so you can make me food!”

Hinata chuckled smacking the back of his head, “I don’t need to be married to you to make you food. Besides, remember how I just went over me liking Kageyama?”

“You’d really make me meals?”

“Of course, you can show up whenever you want to eat. I always eat alone so the company would be nice.”

Slowly the two got up, Noya apologizing if he made Hinata uncomfortable.

“No! Don’t worry, I only see you as a friend and I know you feel the same way so it’s just playful!”

Everyone smiled softly at Hinata’s concept of showing affection. They always seemed to pick out what everyone did to show excitement, anger, sadness, or confusion. In this case, he knew Noya was a very touchy person, he always thinks after he’s already done the action so he means no harm.

Suga rested a hand on his chin, “So you eat alone a lot?”

“Yeah, I’ll normally make Natsu food, help her eat. Then I’ll get her to bed and I’ll make something as I clean up. My mom has to work two jobs to make enough money since we don’t have my dad around to do part of the work. So no mom, no dad, just me and Nastu.”

Everyone looked at Hinata, Kageyama questioning what happened to Hinata’s father in a quiet voice, “What happened with your dad?”

“Oh. Well, he passed away. He had a stroke and he just couldn’t recover from it, he was always in a hospital bed at home. From the bills and now lack of income my mom picked up work while I stayed home most of junior high to take care of him. He had another stroke and died from it, his body lost the fight.”

Everyone just stared at Hinata in devastation. They couldn’t imagine the pain and suffering this family had gone through.

“Natsu barely remembers him. My mom is working around the clock to pay off the medical bills and I stay home to keep things running and to give the most Norma childhood she can have. It’s just life and sports just help fill up the time.”

Natsu squealed from the other room, “Tanny! Tanny! Look at what I did!”

Setting down the chopstick holding some noodles, Hinata smiled, excusing themself, “I’ll be right back.”

Running into the living room to show excitement they could hear Hinata yell, “Did you make me another bouquet? It’s so pretty!”

Yachi rushed out to witness the adorable child hold a tiny bouquet of flowers she picked from the windowsill.

“Can you make me one Natsu?”

“Yeah!”

Hinata thanked Yachi before heading back out to finish eating, Kageyama reaching to take Hinata’s hand. Hinata froze, a light pink blush forming as Hinata slowly intertwined their fingers, excited. Everyone knew but didn’t say anything, rather they reached out to do the same exact thing before picking up a conversation.

Hinata leaned over and whispered into Kageyama’s ear, “Can you spend the night?”

“Y-yeah. What funny ideas are you getting Boke?”

“A lot, stay the night and you’ll find out~.”

“Boke Hinata Boke!” Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s shoulders as he shook him, bright crimson red.

“I’m teasing Yamayama-kun!”

Everyone got their things together and everyone but Kageyama went home. The occasional kiss but more the most part they just cuddled a lot.

The aftermath was once or twice a week Karasuno had a group dinner at Hinata’s. They paid Hinata to buy the ingredients because of financial problems. Kageyama and Hinata were in a successful and never boring relationship. That weird dude from the meet was never called. Hinata and Kiyoko led Karasuno to win nationals, pushing the girls harder and faster to success. Of course, the Karasuno boys were there to witness the greatness. Asahi and Noya got together. And nothing else really changed with volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and were satisfied with how I played things out!  
> I love you all! Thank you so much for reading!  
> <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! This was one of my favorite stories to write as I am a runner!  
> <3


End file.
